kingdomheartsfandomcom_fi-20200217-history
Kingdom Hearts (Peli)
|publisher = / Square EA, Disney Interactive / Sony Computer Entertainment |release = March 28, 2002 / September 17, 2002 November 15, 2002 November 22, 2002 | genre = Action RPG | modes = Single player |ratings = : Everyone : 7+ USK: 6+ : G8+ : 11+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts on ensimmäinen peli Kingdom Hearts sarjassa. Pyörivä noin neljätoista-vuotias poika nimeltä Sora, se yksityiskohdat hänen seikkailuja jälkeen hänen Koti-maailma tuhotaan synkkä olentoja kutsutaan sydämetön, ja hänen yrittää palauttaa hänen maailmanaan ja yhdistää ystäviensä kanssa. Tässä prosessissa hän tapaa useita merkkejä klassisesta elokuvia ja kourallinen Final Fantasy video peli sarjassa. Pääteema laulu peli on "Simple and Clean", jonka suorittaa . Kronologisesti, Kingdom Hearts seuraa Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, tapahtuu aikana Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- ja tapahtuu ennen Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, samoin kuin osittain päällekkäisiä kanssa Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Tarina Kingdom Hearts alkaa Sora n sukeltaa sydämeen, joka ennakoi tapahtumia, jotka pian tapahtuu, mutta pian etenee Destiny Islands, jossa Sora asuu hänen kaksi parasta kaveria, Riku ja Kairi. Kolme kaveria pyrkivät jättämään saaret tutkimaan uusia maailmoja ja ovat laatineet roppakaupalla tähän tarkoitukseen. Eräänä yönä, saaret ovat hyökänneet pimeyden ja Varjo olentoja. Sora etsii ystäviään, löytää Riku ensin; Riku katoaa pimeyteen, utelias, mitä se sisältää. Pian sen jälkeen, sora saa salaperäinen ase, Keyblade, puolustaa itseään. Käyttämällä sitä torjua olentoja, hän päänsä salainen luola, jossa hän löytää Kairi lähellä ovea. Hän kääntyy hänelle sanoen hänen nimensä oven takana hänen puhaltaa auki. Seuraava pimeyden tuulahdus lähettää sora ja Kairi molemmat ulos luolasta. Saaret ovat pian tuhottu, ja sora jää Adrift, Riku ja Kairi olinpaikasta tuntematon. Samaan aikaan King Mickey on jättänyt maailman käsittelemään yhä pimeyden ja vasemman ohjeita Mage Donald Duck ja Knight Goofy löytää "avain". Donald ja Goofy käyttää Gummi aluksen matkustaa Traverse Town, jossa se tapahtuu Sora on myös ajautunut. Sora kohtaa olentoja jälleen kaupungin, ja lopulta täyttää Leon, salaperäinen miekka mies, joka selittää ne ovat sydämempiä, olentoja, jotka kuluttavat sydämiä, ja että keyblade on ainoa ase, joka pystyy kukistamiseksi niitä. Kuningas leon's Home World, mies nimeltä Ansem, sanotaan on tutkittu sydämin. Donald ja Goofy lähestytään Leon liittolainen Aerith, joka myös kertoo heille, mitä he voivat olla etsimässä. Pian sen jälkeen, sora täyttää Donald ja Goofy melko hätäisesti, ja kolme työtä yhdessä ottaa alas suuri sydämempiä. Sieltä he päättävät matkustaa yhdessä: Donald ja Goofy löytää Mickey, ja sora löytää Kairi ja Riku. Kolme matkustaa eri maailmoissa perustuu Disney-elokuvia, todetaan, että Keyblade myös lukitsee "Keyholes", kohdat että sydämin käyttää maailman sydämessä. Ryhmä roistoja, jota johti Maleficent, etsimään seitsemän prinsessoja sydämen avata avaimen reikä, joka johtaa valta kunnan sydämet, arkiston tiedon ja voiman ja lähde kaikki sydämet. Tämä ryhmä sisältää nyt Riku, joka on itseesi, jonka Maleficent lupaa, että hän auttaa löytämään Kairi. Samalla Maleficent emakot epäluottamusta Riku, kertoen hänelle, että Sora on luopunut hänestä ja Kairi uusia ystäviä ja Keyblade. Yhä antagonistiset Riku onnistuu löytämään Kairin ruumiin, mutta hänen sydämensä puuttuu. Sora ja hänen ystävänsä lopulta saapuvat Hollow Bastion, koti maailmaan Ansem ja päämaja Maleficent. Riku ottaa Keyblade alkaen Sora, väittäen, että hän oli onninen saada se koko ajan ja Sora oli yksinkertaisesti "Toimitus poika". Donald ja Goofy, kun niiden järjestys noudattaa "avain" vakavasti, vastahakoisesti jättää Riku. Sora pyytää hänen rohkeutta ja tulee linnake joka tapa uksessa, niin haasteet Riku uudelleen, jossa todetaan, että hänen sydämensä saa voimaa hänen ystävänsä. Hänen ystävänsä palaavat hänelle, kuten ei keyblade. Häpeämään, Riku pakenee ja täyttää verhottu mies, joka kehotteita hänet antamaan pimeyteen. Sora, Donald, ja Goofy puolestaan harjoittaa ja tuhota Maleficent. Pian he tapaavat oudon käyttäytyvän Riku kanssa uuden Keyblade joka avaa sydämet. Hän johdattaa heidät Kairi'n elämään, mutta ei tunne ruumiihin; Riku sitten paljastaa itsensä täysin hallussaan Ansem. Hiljattain uudistettu ansem kertoo, että Kairi on viimeinen Prinsessa sydämen, ja että hänen puuttuva sydän on loukussa sisällä Sora ruumis koska tuhoaminen Destiny Islands. Vauhdittanut toimia, sora voittaa Ansem; kuitenkin, hän ei voi sinetöidä Hollow Bastion's avaimen reikä koska Kairi sydän on edelleen hänen ruumiinsa, joten avaimen reikä on epätäydellinen. Sora käyttää ansem n Keyblade avata hänen sydämensä, vapautuu sekä hänen ja Kairi sydämen, mutta kääntämällä hänet sydämin. Kairin sydän palaa hänen ruumiinsa, puolestaan täyttämällä lopullisen avaimen reikä; sitten hän palaa Sora ihmisen muodossa vahvuus hänen sydämensä. Ryhmä päättää seurata ja lopettaa Ansem suunnitelma. Ansem retriittejä maailman loppu, yhteenlaskettu palasia maailmojen tekemät Heartless. Kun on löydetty ja lopulta pahoinpideltiin, hän selittää uskovansa, että pimeys on sydämen todellinen olemus, ja hän pyrkii Kingdom Hearts, lähde kaikki sydämet, ja siksi perimmäinen lähde pimeyden. Kuitenkin, kun avaamisesta oven Kingdom Hearts, se paljastaa Valo, tappaminen Ansem. Pidemmälle ovi ovat Mickey ja Riku, takaisin hallita oman kehon. Ne auttavat sora ja muut sulkemaan oven, koska on olemassa monia Heartless pidemmälle, mutta Riku ja Mickey on pysyttävä sisällä auttaa sinetöidä sitä. Mickey ja Sora sitten käyttää Keyblades lukita oven. Tuhoutuneet maailmat rekonstruoivat itsensä; Kairi vedetään takaisin Destiny Islands, mutta Sora lupaa ennen erottamalla ne kaikki yhdistetään joskus. Sora, Donald, ja Goofy ratkaista löytää Riku ja Mickey, vaikka ne ovat epävarmoja siitä, mistä aloittaa. Onneksi Pluto ilmestyy, puristi kirjeen Mickey hänen suuhun; hän juoksee pois Sora, Donald, ja Goofy hinauksessa valmiina uusi joukko seikkailuja. Hiljainen kertojan alusta pelin toteaa viimeisessä kohta uksessa, että Sora kohtalo on avata oven valolle. Vuotta myöhemmin, salainen päättyy, salaperäinen poika heiluttavan kaksi Keyblades löytää Riku vuonna uusi maailma vaativa tietää, missä Sora on. Maailmat ja Hahmot Maailman :Pääartikkeli: Universe of Kingdom Hearts Pelattavaa *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Deep Jungle *100 Acre Wood *Agrabah *Monstro *Atlantica *Halloween Town *Neverland *Hollow Bastion *End of the World Välianimaatiot *Disney Castle *Pride Lands Muut julkaisut ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' :Pääartikkeli: Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Kingdom Hearts Final Mix on laajennettu versio Kingdom Hearts. Julkaistu vain Japanissa, se käyttää useimpia tarkistuksia tehty Pohjois-Amerikan ja Euroopan julkaisut. Siinä on muita lisäyksiä alkuperäiseen peliin: Final Fantasy X-2 Trailer (nimetty "Special Movie") päävalikossa, kolme uutta Vaikeus Tasoa: Beginner, Standard, ja Proud Mode, uudentyyppisiä Heartless ja paletti swap useimmille palaavat Heartless, uusia avain nippuja ja kohteita, ja uusi salainen pomo, joka näkyy ontto linnake, tunnetaan vain nimellä "Tuntemattomaan". Se sisältää myös laajentaminen salaisen elokuvan ensimmäinen peli, Another Side, Another Story [deep dive], ennakoi enemmän Kingdom Hearts II. HD Remaster :Pääartikkeli: Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Kingdom Hearts Final Mix julkaistiin uudelleen teräväpiirtona osana Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Peliin lisättiin kyvyt Zero EXP ja Combo Master. Kutsuu-valikko siirrettiin neljänteen Command Menu-paikkaan ja konteksti-herkkä komento, joka miehitti että paikka korvattiin reaktio komentoja. Oikea analoginen tikku ohjaa kameraa sen sijaan, että ja painikkeita, samanlainen kuin Kingdom Hearts II. Lisäksi välianimaatiot voidaan ohittaa nyt. Final Fantasy X-2 Trailer että käytössä kolmas slot pelin avaus valikko on korvattu takaisin komento palata Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Peli Valitse valikko. Niistä malleista, Cinderella, Aurora, ja Snow White on korvattu niiden malleja Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Aiheesta muualla *Official US website *Official JP website *Official EU website ja:キングダム ハーツ en:Kingdom Hearts (game) de:Kingdom Hearts fr:Kingdom Hearts es:Kingdom Hearts it:Kingdom Hearts (gioco) pt-br:Kingdom Hearts (jogo) nl:Kingdom Hearts (spel) af:Kingdom Hearts (speletjie) pl:Kingdom Hearts Category:Pelit Category:Kingdom Hearts